


Just shut up

by MissCactus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angleterre qui en peut plus de lui, Annoying America, Comme d'hab quoi, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Family, Gen, Humor, rien d'anormal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Et ça, c'était son défaut à lui. Il aurait dû apprendre à ne pas dire ce qu'il pensait à voix haute...





	

**Author's Note:**

> OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du Forum Francophone (fanfiction.net) sur le thème "Monologue".  
> Je suis pas trop à l'aise pour ce qui est de faire parler les personnages en vrai... Du coup j'ai un peu contourner le thème tout en restant à l'intérieur pour arriver à ce résultat 8) N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis ♥

Alfred était chiant. Clairement.

 

Arthur avait appuyé son coude sur la table de la cuisine et avait posé sa tête sur sa main, touillant machinalement son thé refroidissant. En face de lui, Alfred parlait. _Encore_. Et lui, peu importe combien de fois il lui répétait de le laisser tranquille, l'américain ne l'écoutait pas, ne _l'entendait_ pas, et le coller pour lui parler de choses stupides. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Arthur avait abandonné de suivre le fil de penser de son jeune cousin et préférait le laisser vagabonder.

 

Il se rappelait encore avec horreur de la fois où il avait eu la malheureuse idée de s'intéresser aux paroles du plus jeune. Une seule question anodine avait suffi à ce qu'il souffre des heures. La curiosité était bel et bien un défaut monstrueux, et il l'avait appris à son plus grand regret, ce jour-là.

 

« Arthur, tu écoutes ? »

 

L'anglais sursauta à cette question et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son cousin.

 

« Bien sûr. » Il n'hésita pas une seconde, de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si Alfred accordait vraiment d'importance à son avis. La preuve, il n'avait même pas fini de reprendre que le plus jeune avait repris. Le pire dans cette histoire, c'était que le jeune homme parlait à une vitesse fulgurante et sans jamais s'arrêter. Arthur attendait toujours le moment où son visage commencerait à bleuir pour qu'au final il finisse par devoir s'arrêter quelques instants pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle.

 

… Bon, d'accord, il espérait aussi que l'américain ne se rende même pas compte qu'il lui manquait un besoin vital et qu'il finisse par s'étouffer. Pas assez pour mourir, il n'était pas monstrueux à ce point, mais assez pour qu'il retienne la leçon et arrête de lui raconter les moindres détails insignifiants de sa vie. Il s'en foutait franchement. Et il avouait aussi redouter le jour où il commencerait à lui parler de sa vie sexuelle et oui, ce jour allait arriver. Il en était au point où Alfred lui racontait la façon dont il se coupait les ongles de pieds – absolument dégoûtant – donc il ne doutait clairement pas qu'il pouvait faire plus gore que ça.

 

Il le voyait toujours comme son adorable petit cousin adoré qui le suivait partout et voulait devenir absolument comme lui. Il était hors de question qu'il écoute plus poussé que les ongles.

 

D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment il avait pu finir par devenir aussi imbu de lui-même. Enfant, il était le garçon le plus adorable qu'il ait jamais vu. Gentil et doux, on le confondait bien souvent avec son frère, Matthew, qui était de nature calme et discrète. Il était timide et adorait écouter les histoires que Arthur lui contait avant de s'endormir.

 

Aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui contait les histoires, et Arthur avait bien envie de s'endormir pour y échapper.

 

Le plus vieux ne voyait absolument pas à quel moment le garçon adorable s'était transformé en jeune homme insupportable. Ce n'était pas au moment où il avait commencé à fréquenter Francis (en tant qu'ami, s'évertuait-il à répéter, malgré les rougeurs sur ses joues) étant donné qu'il le connaissait depuis presque toujours. Il ne pensait pas non plus que c'était de la faute du russe sur qui il voulait tout le temps cogner, il était déjà comme ça bien avant de le rencontrer.

 

Dans tous les cas, il essayait de faire une liste des connaissances de Alfred mais aucune ne semblait être la cause de ce changement soudain. Le fait était que, malgré les remarques incessantes de ses proches à ce sujet, le plus jeune n'écoutait personne et faisait comme bon lui semblait. Ses proches se retrouvaient donc avec un jeune homme bruyant, lourd et ingérable.

 

Ah, perdu dans ses pensées, Arthur en avait oublié de boire son thé qui était désormais froid, donc dégueulasse, donc imbuvable, sauf s'il voulait vomir sur la tête de Alfred. En fait, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Au lieu de lui casser sa tasse sur la tête pour l'envoyer à l'hôpital, il pourrait toujours le dégoûter à vie en espérant qu'il ne reviendrait plus...

 

_« What ?! »_

 

Et ça, c'était son défaut à lui. Il aurait dû apprendre à ne pas dire ce qu'il pensait à voix haute... Mais qui aurait pu prévoir que pour la première fois de sa vie, Alfred écouterait lorsqu'il ouvrirait la bouche ?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter : @somefunhere


End file.
